Industrial control systems (ICS) encompass several types of industrial and process control systems used in a variety of industrial environments and critical infrastructures. Example industrial control systems (ICS) include, but are not limited to: Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems, Distributed Control Systems (DCS), and other control equipment using, for example, Programmable Logic Controllers (PLC) or the like. Using information collected from remote stations in the industrial or infrastructure environment, automated and/or operator-driven supervisory commands can be transmitted to remote station control devices. These control devices can control various local operations, such as opening and/or closing valves and circuit breakers, operating solenoids, collecting data from sensor systems, and monitoring a local environment for alarm conditions.